Jesse Corti
| birthplace = Venezuela | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Actor/Voice actor | yearsactive = 1985–present | othername = Jessie Corti | spouse = Julietta Corti (2 children) | URL = http://www.jessecorti.com/ }} Jesse Corti (born Jose Juan Corti; 1955)Jesse Corti was born 1955 as per Intelius is an American voice actor, perhaps best known as Lefou in the 1991 Disney animated film Beauty and the Beast. He has appeared on several popular TV shows such as 24, Heroes, Desperate Housewives, West Wing, Judging Amy, Law & Order and many more. In 1990 he received a Clio award for his Drug Free America commercial. Personal life Corti is originally from Venezuela, but was raised in Paterson, New Jersey. His father was a Baptist minister. He graduated from Eastside High School in 1973. He is married to Julietta Corti and they have two children. Their children are Jesse David Corti, who provided the voice of Neku Sakuraba in the video game The World Ends with You and Avrielle Corti. He is the uncle of Miguel Corti, who is part of Capcom's localization staff. Filmography Animated film *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' - Charlie (Singing voice: It's So Heavenly Here, I Will Always Be With You, On Easy Street) *''Beauty and the Beast'' - Lefou (English and Spanish voices) *''Bird in a Window'' - Chinese Man, Red *''The Christmas Lamb'' *''K10C: Kids' Ten Commandments'' - Jacob *''MGM Sing-Alongs: Friends'' - Performer (I Will Always Be With You) *''MGM Sing-Alongs: Searching For Your Dreams'' - Performer (It's Too Heavenly Here, ''On Easy Street) *''Night of the Living Dead: Origins 3D'' Live-action film *''All In'' - Jesus *''A Brilliant Disguise'' - Maitre D' *''Bringing Down the House'' - Italian FBI Agent *''The Corporate Ladder'' - Armand Kristopolous *''Courage'' - Chico (TV) *''Gone in 60 Seconds'' - Cop at Quality Cafe *''Florida Straits'' - Guido (TV) *''Heart'' - Herman's Trainer *''High Stakes'' - Super *''Hulk'' - Colonel *''In the Kingdom of the Blind'' - Man on Cross *''Nightlife'' - Jose (TV) *''Last Mistake'' - Tony *''Love & Basketball'' - Coach Parra *''A Modern Twain Story: The Prince and the Pauper'' - Studio Gate Guard *''Revenge'' - Medero *''Roosters'' - Voice *''Sesame Street Home Video Vists the Firehouse'' - Firefighter Emilio *''Stiletto'' - Hector Molinas *''The Undercover Kid'' - Raven (voice) *''The Visitation'' - Catholic Priest Live-action television *''24'' - Charles McLemore (Episode Day 1: 6:00 am – 7:00 am) *''Boy Meets World'' - Man (Episode Brotherly Shove) *''Crossing Jordan'' - Detective Al Morris (Episode Slam Dunk) *''CSI Miami'' - Dean of Students (Episode A Horrible Mind) *''Desperate Housewives'' - Social Worker (Episode It Wasn't Meant To Happen) *''Heroes'' - LAPD Police Captain Knox (Episode Chapter Thirteen 'The Fix') *JAG'' - Master Sgt. Manny O'Bregon (Episode People v. Gunny) *''Judging Amy'' - Lt. Daniels (Episode A Pretty Good Day) *''Kate & Allie'' - Charles (Episode Brother, Can You Spare a Dim) *''Law & Order'' - Angel Suarez (Episode The Reaper's Helper)/Alex Nunez (Episode The Pursuit of Happiness) *''One Life to Live'' - Julio (1991 episodes only) *''Providence'' - Lt. Morris (Episode The Eleventh Hour) *''Robbery Homicide Division'' - FBI Agent Fonseca (Episode Vamonos Chica) *''Shark'' - Jim Ellis (Episode Fashion Police) *''The Shield'' - Galindo/Sr. (Episode The Math of the Wrath) *''Team Knight Rider'' - Maddox (Episode Choctaw L-9) *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' - Drug Dealer #2 (Episode Last Hope) *''West Wing'' - Dave Stewart (Episode The Midterms) Television animation *''All Grown Up!'' - Male Judge (Episode Runaround Susie) *''The Angry Beavers'' - El Supermuerto *''As Told by Ginger'' - Dr. Juan/Running Doctor (Episode Mommie Nearest) *''The Batman'' - Chief Angel Rojas (except the first episode) *''Bonkers'' - March Hare *''Droopy, Master Detective'' - Additional Voices *''Evil Con Carne'' - Commando *''Gargoyles'' - Jade (Episode The Green) *''Grim & Evil'' - Commando *''Higglytown Heroes'' - Jax (Episode Meet Eubie's Cousin, Bright Lights, Big City)/Submarine Captain Hero (Episode Twinkle, Twinkle Little Fish) *''The Little Mermaid'' - Additional Voices *''Rugrats'' - Serenader (Episode The Mattress/Looking for Jack) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' - Kid Fish #2 *''Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire'' - Additional Voices *''The Tom & Jerry Kids Show'' - Additional Voices *''Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?'' - Additional Voices *''The Wild Thornberrys'' - Crocodile #1, Crocodile #2 (Episode Only Child) Video games *''Biohazard 4'' - Bitores Mendez *''Just Cause'' - Caramona *''Lost Odyssey'' - Gongora *''Lost Planet 2'' - Vagabundo *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' - Commander *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' - DCI *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' - Soldiers / Extras *''Resident Evil 4'' - Bitores Mendez *''The Shield'' - Galindo/Sr. *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo'' - Additional Chile AO Voices *''Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror'' *''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' - Mercenaries References External links * * Category:American voice actors Category:American television actors Category:American film actors Category:1955 births Category:Living people Category:Venezuelan immigrants to the United States Category:Place of birth missing (living people) pt:Jesse Corti